


Отражение

by victume



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Italian Mafia, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Post-Canon, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: У Тсуны всё - рутина, у нее не семья, но сумасшедший дом, у нее друзья с руками по локоть в крови. Она улыбается им, смотрит воспаленно-красными глазами, заставляет вспоминать прошлое. Она удивляется, как ее еще не убили собственные союзники-советники. // Тсунаеши попадает в прошлое другой параллели, не меняясь со своей версией в том мире соответственно.
Relationships: fem! Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi, fem!Савада Тсунаеши/Савада Тсунаеши
Kudos: 2





	Отражение

Тсуна плюется кровью и сгибается, едва не ломаясь напополам. В легких — спертый влажный воздух не то чтобы пыльного, но отвратительно пропахшего сладковатой гнилью подвала, в котором ее заперли несколько внушительно высоких людей из какой-то мелкой вражеской семьи. Никто не понимает, почему им до сих пор удается ускользать из-под всевидящего ока великой Вонголы, но неприятные гадости и подставы были по части этой кучки изворотливых мафиозных гадюк.

Но Тсуне — особенно в данный момент — наплевать на это, честно, потому что она — чертов заложник, и ей нещадно больно бьют коленом в живот (она не знает, может, в ребрах уже тоже немало трещин), и где все эти моральные принципы о женщинах, которые в будущем будут матерями?..

Наверное, человек напротив с тошнотворной ухмылкой абсолютно точно и обоснованно уверен, что до наследников Тсуна попросту не доживет, и отчего-то даже ей это кажется несомненно логичным.

В голове пусто и будто даже тихо, Тсуне кажется, что она оглохла. Или что она уже — наконец-то — умирает, но между рёбрами разгорается пламя, и оно, совершенно не подчиняясь хозяйке, удерживает ее не просто на этом свете, но еще и в сознании.

У Тсуны слишком шумит в ушах, чтобы сопротивляться болезненным, но все же не таким уж сильным ударам.

Она знает, что это всего лишь гениальный план не менее гениального Реборна, что за ней скоро придут, что даже всей этой невероятно могучей и величайшей из итальянских мафиозных семей Вонголе нужна, жизненно необходима эта ужасно неловкая неудачница, которая по какому-то вселенскому недоразумению так похожа на Примо. Что на роль Босса никого больше нет, и что несмотря на все дерьмо такой жизни, Тсуну не бросят, как бы она всех не довела своей наивностью и чертовым всепрощением.

Тсуна думает, что даже тормознутый на всю голову Такеши, который до последнего не выпускал из окровавленных пальцев бейсбольную биту и веру в лучшее, уже давно понял все и перестал цепляться за изжившие себя добродетели и — о господи — неуместное милосердие.

Что даже он смотрит на неё, как на ненормальную, когда она снова отказывается убивать поверженного наемника, который покушается на ее жизнь в третий раз. Катана разрезает его шею, словно нож — масло.

Тсуна знает, что все только слегка пошло не по плану, что трещины в ребрах и, может, вывернутые запястья — допустимые погрешности, она же жива, в конце концов.

Тсуна слышит, почти интуитивно и на грани сознания, металлический звон, выстрелы и запах пороха вперемешку с кровью. Она чувствует, что ее снова спасают, что жучок у нее во рту, который она чудом не проглотила, принес ощутимую пользу ее семье, привел их к базе врагов. Тсуна выплевывает его на землю, улыбаясь слегка безнадежно и безумно недоумевающему человеку напротив.

Его голову катана тоже срезает аккуратно и легко, почти изящно. Тсуну окатывает фонтан из алых брызг, и привкус чужой крови на языке оказывается невероятно противным, и Тсуна сжимает зубы так крепко, будто хочет их сломать ко всем чертям.

Вошедший Гокудера кивает мечнику, и они вместе подхватывают теряющую сознание Тсуну, а после несут к черной машине у выхода.

Перед ее глазами вспыхивают рыжие искры, и Тсуна отключается, привычно не слыша никаких дружеских утешений и обещаний, что все будет хорошо.

В конце концов, всё всего лишь немного пошло не по плану.

***

Тсуна не знает, почему, но каждый раз ей снится лишь пустота. Она идет куда-то в ослепительно-белом пространстве, в котором даже пола-то нет. Но она об этом старается не думать, потому что иначе просто начнет падать в все такую же белую бесконечность, и лучше уж она будет бежать и искать что-нибудь или кого-нибудь, чем упадет и не сможет выбраться.

Когда ее вырывает из сна неожиданный прилив боли в животе, под рёбрами и еще бог-знает-где, она даже не понимает, что уже проснулась, перед глазами все еще белоснежный потолок.

Тсуна моргает и оглядывается, не думая, впрочем, отметить что-то новое. Ее персональная палата все еще невыносимо белая (кто вообще подумал, что такая расцветка способствует выздоровлению?), в вене, ожидаемо, игла, и рядом — капельница.

Она закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь темнотой и отчаянно пытаясь не заснуть снова.

Пришедшая в скором времени медсестра не хочет слушать никаких возражений и жестоко возвращает Тсуну в мир отвратительно-белой пустоты, вливая ей в кровь снотворное.

Сон ведь — лучшее лекарство. Кажется, Тсуне пора к психиатру.

***

У Тсуны карие глаза с темными синяками под ними, у Тсуны дрожащие руки с неестественно массивными кольцами на пальцах, как знак принадлежности Вонголе и высокого положения (в частности, должности Босса всея Вонголы), у Тсуны темные волосы с опаленными прядями, у Тсуны пропахший кофе (который давно уже не спасает от сонливости, кстати) и какими-то дорогими, но тошнотворно-приторными, духами (которые хоть немного помогают удержаться в сознании) кабинет, да и видок у нее, в общем, не лучший (труп восставший, право слово). Реборн снова гоняет ее по особняку, говоря, что не пристало Небу Вонголы так выглядеть, особенно, на официальных встречах и прочих штуках, которые Тсуна уже просто ненавидит. Но она неловко уворачивается от ударов и даже не спорит — Реборн все равно не поймет, ведь Тсуна всего лишь пытается не проваливаться вновь в белоснежно-бесконечный сон. И кого волнуют головная боль или привычные выговоры-издевательства репетитора-убийцы?

У нее всё — рутина, у нее не семья, но сумасшедший дом, у нее друзья с руками по локоть в крови. Она улыбается им, смотрит воспаленно-красными глазами, заставляет вспомнать прошлое. Она удивляется, как ее еще не убили собственные союзники-советники.

Тсуна пьет чай с Бьякураном, отказываясь от предложенного из вежливости зефира и разглядывая букет белых орхидей в вазе. Она глотает ароматную жидкость, пытаясь не думать о том, как в своем прошлом-будущем отрывала ему его белоснежные крылья. Вообще, чаепитие с Бьякураном походит на извращенную пытку, ведь он — призрак ее прошлого, первый труп, первая кровь на ее руках. Ведь он будто насквозь белый и служит новым напоминанием о той ослепляющей пустоте во сне. Но Тсуна, похоже, мазохистка, и она отчаянно-закономерно соглашается в следующие выходные вновь выпить чаю с бывшим противником.

Может, все-таки стоит попробовать его любимый зефир?

***

Тсуна честно не знает, что творится в голове не только её самой, но и в головах ее верных подчиненных-хранителей. Она даже близко не разбирается в психологии и прочих сложных вещах, а уж в этих таинственных мафиози — тем более.

К примеру, что побуждает дружественную Вонголе семью Бовино давать их секретные разработки, а попросту — опасное оружие ребенку, которому и десяти нет? Да даже если бы и было десять, Тсуна решительно не понимала их.

Ведь Ламбо, этот чертов невероятно выводящий из себя ребенок, каждую новую разработку успевает тестировать на своих друзьях-союзниках в первую очередь. Тсуне даже кажется, что это какой-то жутко коварный план по уничтожению всего Десятого поколения. Смешно, не правда ли?

Тсуна жмурится и старается не думать об этом слишком долго — впереди стопка отчетов и раздача заданий Хранителям, которые она должна их еще и заставить выполнить. Тсуна сжимает в руке блестящую черную ручку с серебряными полосками на конце и выводит что-то на листке офисной бумаги, испещренной печатными буквами, размышляя почему-то о том, что в такой дорогой ручке надобности нет никакой, да и вообще, что за вычурность. Но сопротивляться в голову не приходит — всё равно все останется так, как было заведено кучу лет назад не знамо кем (нет, конечно, кем-то из предыдущих Боссов, конкретнее предположения Тсуна не решается выдвигать) и черт знает зачем.

Быть может, о такой, казалось бы совершенно незначительной, вещи думать гораздо легче.

И Тсуна пишет, почти не глядя, на автомате, полагаясь на интуицию (знать бы, Вонголы или свою собственную), не замечая, впрочем, привычно, залетающих в который раз пулей в кабинет кого-то из Хранителей, а может, еще и прислуги, не так важно, на самом деле. Дверь, как всегда, с громким хлопком врезается в стену, распахиваясь настежь, но все же не ломаясь пока что (Тсуна потеряла счет замененным дверям в стенах этого особняка), и шатенка слышит уже поднадоевшие вопли, топот ног, грохот опрокинутых вещей и выстрел.

В ушах нарастает гул, она чувствует лишь запах пороха и пыли. Перед глазами нежно-розовая завеса, Тсуна прикрывает глаза, потому что знает, что снова летит в будущее. Это так привычно, что уже совершенно не удивляет. Но она хотя бы знает, что останется жива спустя десять лет, и это даже хорошо.

Почему она оказывается в прошлом, да еще и в другой параллели, не меняясь со своей версией из того мира — для Тсуны остается загадкой.

***

Она почему-то думает, что это может быть совершенно ужасным нарушением будущего, каким-нибудь поводом или причиной катастрофы или временного парадокса, но ее это даже как-то не слишком волнует.

Напротив — испуганные карамельно-карие глаза, Тсуне кажется, будто она смотрит в зеркало.

Напротив — несомненно парнишка лет шестнадцати, выглядящий в точности, как она сама. Тсуне кажется, что судьба снова сыграла с ней плохую шутку.

И Тсуна не знает, почему теряет сознание. Ей кажется, что это просто странный сон, но понимает лучше кого-либо еще, что кроме пустоты ей не снится ничего.

Когда Тсуна приходит в себя, то все еще видит карие глаза напротив.

«Время звонить психиатру», — думает Тсуна.

«Или искать выход из этой параллели», — услужливо подсказывает интуиция, напоминая о фокусах Бьякурана.

***

Тсуна давно бросила считать минуты — прошло уже около трех часов. Она обнимает согнутые в коленях ноги и наблюдает за тем, как шатен пытается выполнить какое-то задание Реборна, что-то нервно бормоча и переходя изредка на ломаный итальянский. Тсуна наблюдает, потому что просто ожидание ее не то что раздражает, но даже пугает. Она старается подмечать детали, сравнивая со своим осточертевшим миром, и старается не думать о том, что может остаться здесь навсегда.

Неопределенность очень неприятна, и Тсуне не хочется надеяться на что-то, чтобы потом просто исчезнуть и не вернуться.

Парень напротив все еще занят, но даже в его движениях Тсуна чувствует поддержку. Ей хочется уткнуться головой в колени и зажмурить глаза, потому что чувствовать нечто такое в своей копии немного дико. Дышать становится легче.

Ей даже не пришлось объяснять всё по порядку и подробно — она впервые столкнулась с ощущением полного взаимопонимания. Это тянуще неуютно, когда кто-то может раскрыть для себя все причины твоих действий и даже предсказать их на сто процентов.

И она не может отделаться от ощущения нереальности происходящего, когда будто смотрит на себя со стороны — у её «двойника» те же дерганые движения, тот же внешне растерянный взгляд, те же тонкие запястья (честно, Тсуна думает, что у мужчин они обычно толще, да?) и редкая сеть царапин-синяков-ушибов на открытых и не только участках кожи. Тсуна смотрит и размышляет над тем, что это может быть интересным опытом.

Кто еще, кроме незабвенного Бьякурана и, может, вездесущей Юни побывал в параллельной реальности, да еще и поговорил со своей копией?

Тсуне можно гордиться, если она вообще вернется назад. Все же, этому миру она не принадлежит.

Тот Тсуна, что совсем рядом с ней, ожидаемо помог ей, подождал, пока она очнется, искренне улыбнулся, и шатенке вдруг пришло в голову, что она понимает, почему ее друзья пошли за ней.

Ведь она бы тоже пошла за этим тягучим карамельным спокойствием и ровной, словно водная гладь озера в полный штиль, решимостью, за этой яркой улыбкой. И казалось почему-то, что ее улыбка уже совсем не такая, ведь на языке постоянно ощущается металлический привкус с горькими нотами черного кофе, ведь глаза отражают горечь и почти-бесстрашие, которое больше смахивает на безразличие. Тсуна почти с гордостью и сожалением провожает взглядом неловкую фигуру шатена.

Ей отчаянно не хочется, чтобы он стал таким, как она, чтобы он пережил все то же, что она.

Если она останется здесь, то сделает все, чтобы помочь.

***

Они не называют друг друга по имени — это слишком странно звучит для них обоих, парень просто приносит ей еду с кухни (доверчивая Нана не спрашивает ничего), не пускает никого в комнату (Реборну, что удивительно, даже не слишком интересно — возможно, он решил, что немного свободы Тсуне не помешает) и разговаривает с ней обо всем, что в голову приходит. Потому что понимает, что вот он, человек, которому можно рассказывать все, что угодно, и не получать дозу осуждения или снисходительности в ответ.

Тсунаеши замечает, что гостья из другого времени старше его, что у нее вид, будто она не спит вовсе, что на ее опущенных сейчас плечах — груз невыносимой ответственности, боли и смерти. Горло пересыхает от мимолетного страха за свое будущее.

***

Когда Хранители снова собираются у него дома, внизу, после недолгого перерыва (Реохей и Ямамото были на соревнованиях, Гокудеру отослал Реборн на какое-то задание вместе с Шамалом, Хроме/Мукуро и так были нечастыми гостями — слава Богам, а Хибари Кея не переносит толпы вообще, так что, вот), Тсунаеши мягко улыбается девушке и просит подождать. Под ногами раздаются вопли и топот ног, и у нее что-то сжимается внутри от воспоминаний. Она кивает и провожает Тсунаеши внимательным взглядом, пока дверь не закрывается, оставляя ее одну. Снова.

Девушка почти слышит, как Тсунаеши успокаивает друзей, не очень успешно, впрочем, говорит с ними о чем-то, как Нана радуется новому скоплению народа у себя в гостиной, как Гокудера в который раз ссорится с Ямамото. Ей даже немного хочется спуститься туда тоже, посмотреть на всех них, улыбнуться, как раньше, заключить в объятья, даже Мукуро или Хибари. Дыхание перехватывает, Тсуна легко сжимает пальцы на шее, останавливая себя, предостерегая от неосторожных поступков. Проводит ими вверх по коже, с давлением касаясь нижней части подбородка, зарывается кистями рук в волосы и снова садится к стене, кладя голову на колени.

Ей нужно успокоиться. Вот уж не представляла Тсуна, насколько тяжело ей будет вдали от друзей и знакомых из своего мира. Но, быть может, это пламя Неба страдает из-за отсутствия в этой вселенной Хранителей, с которыми уже сложилась связь? Тсуна не знает. По ее щекам текут невольные слезы.

Она напрягается и стирает их непослушными руками, говоря себе, что Боссы мафиозных семей, Небеса и убийцы не плачут. А потому девушка ладонями накрывает лицо и снова берет эмоции под контроль, держа страх, печаль и пламя в узде. Улыбается вымученно и как-то безнадежно, себе самой.

Опрокинув голову назад, она жмурит глаза и сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Ей просто нужно подождать, подождать, пока она вернется назад, или ее вернут назад, все будет хорошо.

Тсунаеши возвращается нескоро — «воссоединение» стоило ему немало нервов и терпения, но он все равно был рад — и застает свою невольную гостью почти в той же позе, только лицом она снова утыкается в колени. Ее пальцы слегка дрожат, и Тсунаеши почти-интуитивно подходит к ней, заставляет поднять голову, убирает ладони от ее лица.

У Тсуны красные глаза, не просто от того, что она не спала последние сутки или двое, но словно она совсем недавно плакала. Парень не спрашивает, почему, все очевидно. Он обнимает шатенку так сильно, как сможет, он извиняется за то, что так надолго оставил ее одну, и ее будто прорывает.

Тсуна не рассказывает о том, сколько крови она пролила, или о том, что даже Хранители уже разочаровались в надеждах и вере в лучшее, но зато говорит о том, как скучает по всем ним, как боится одиночества, как страдает от прервавшейся связи пламени, о белоснежной пустоте во снах.

В ее глазах уже нет слез, лишь только горькая надежда, сожаление и пепельная, хрупкая решимость.

На эту ночь Тсунаеши не достаёт гостевой футон, и они спят вместе, сцепив руки так, словно это их последняя связь с реальностью, и Тсуне впервые не снится совершенно ничего.

Во сне она улыбается.

***

Тсуна живет в комнате Тсунаеши четвертый день и начинает всерьез удивляться, почему ее до сих пор никто не обнаружил. Перебежками пробираться в туалет или душ, избегая рассеянного ока Наны и остальных, становится уже совсем неудобным. И она действительно начинает задумываться над тем, чтобы рассказать хотя бы Реборну и Нане, что она, невольный и нежданный гость, здесь.

Тсунаеши мнется и долго размышляет, но когда Тсуна говорит, что ей давно уже нужно хотя бы нижнее белье, парень краснеет и почти моментально соглашается. Шатенка тихо смеется.

***

Реборн пинает Тсунаеши за то, что не сказал ему раньше, а на девушку смотрит долго и внимательно, словно пытаясь различить ложь. Тсуну не пробирает, она привыкла к нему, едкому и смертельно опасному, а потому смело вскидывает подбородок, глядит в ответ. Киллер хмыкает и здоровается в привычной ему манере, чуть склоняя голову. И говорит, что лучше придумать ей имя, которым Тсуна представится Нане, шатенку слегка передергивает. Черт возьми.

Она будет так жестоко лгать своей (из другой параллели, но все же своей) матери. Не в первой. Грудь словно сжимают тисками.

Тсуна кивает и предлагает первое, что пришло на ум — «Мэй». Ее будут звать Мэй. Реборн не возражает.

Они придумывают какую-то легенду, но Тсуна-Мэй даже не пытается ее запоминать, ведь Нана все равно гостеприимно примет ее у себя дома, и девушке даже не хочется задумываться над тем, как странно это звучит из ее уст.

Улыбка ее матери напротив всё так же счастливо-безразлична.

***

Каждый раз, когда кто-то из Хранителей Тсунаеши оказывается у него дома, шатенка просто прячется где угодно, в любом ближайшем закоулке жилища, ей почему-то дико страшно встречаться хотя бы с кем-нибудь из них в этой параллели вживую. Тсунаеши качает головой и, робко улыбаясь, говорит, что все нормально. В конце концов, сбегать вечно ей не удастся, ну, а вдруг, она уже через секунду вновь исчезнет, словно и не было, переместится обратно, в свой мир.

Слова застревают в горле.

Тсуна все еще не знает, смогут ли ее когда-нибудь вытащить отсюда, и неопределенность не то чтобы невыносима, но очень мешает расслабиться. Она бы рада сказать, что все в порядке, что это она просто не хочет лгать еще и своим лучшим (читай: единственным) друзьям, но от человека, который является тобой, такие вещи скрыть нереально. Тсунаеши сжимает ее руку и приобнимает свободной. Шатенка чувствует тепло, искреннюю поддержку и, видимо, то, чего ей всегда не хватало — понимание.

Подступающие слезы она просто не успевает остановить.

По щекам снова течет влага, и Тсуна корит себя за эту слабость, ведь она чертов Босс крупнейшей и влиятельнейшей мафиозной семьи Италии, ей не положено реветь, уткнувшись в плечо своего двойника. Она почти не издает ни звука и прячет лицо в рубашке Тсунаеши. Над ней, словно тень, нависает тяжесть лишенных жизни, неспасенных, принесенных в жертву ради других душ. Она может многое, но, по сути, ничего, и все упущенное, несделанное покореженным призраком следует за шатенкой по пятам.

Ее собственная душа укрыта непоколебимым щитом рыжего пламени, но никто не мешает ей истекать алой кровью изнутри, причинять боль самой себе своей добросердечностью, которая давно превратилась в эгоистичное сожаление.

Черт побери, как же сложно.

Тсуна жмурится, отстраняется и выдыхает тяжело, надрывно. На дне карей радужки плещется карамельный огонь, почти обжигая внутренности. Она смотрит в идентичные своим глаза напротив, тянется вперед и целует. С горьким привкусом искренности, с теплыми губами, с отчаянной горячностью, с яркой и запоминающейся взаимностью, сцепляясь пальцами и будто пытаясь забыться.

Слишком болезненно и так же глупо.

Нана расстилает для Тсуны гостевой футон, но в итоге та все равно спит на кровати с Тсунаеши в обнимку, потому что так ей не снится слепящая бесконечность, и чужое теплое дыхание, согревающее шею, оказывается невероятно приятным. Она улыбается так счастливо и искренне, так, будто нашла наконец то, что искала всю жизнь.

***

Её будит все тот же резкий запах пороха, ударяющий в нос совершенно внезапно. Щека, ступни и ладони касаются чего-то холодного и твердого, слышатся крики и полуприглушенные разговоры, звуки шагов по паркету. Тсуна боится открывать глаза.

Ее плеча касается чья-то рука, ее легко трясут, ее зовут. Она жмурится, закрывает ладонью глаза и переворачивается на спину. Гомон становится отчетливей, и Тсуна явственно слышит голоса нескольких ее Хранителей, Реборна и кого-то еще, она уже догадывается, где находится.

Верить и убеждаться в этом отчаянно не хочется.

Но Тсуна сильная, она верит, нет нужды убеждаться. Ее все-таки вернули, вернули назад, в ее родной мир. Как только в том она нашла нечто стоящее, нечто, ради чего ей стоило бы остаться. Грудь сдавливает болью, Тсуну словно снова ломает напополам. Она открывает глаза, смотрит на лица людей, что склонились над ней, переговариваясь, споря о чем-то, и смеется. Тихо, обрывочно и недолго, потому что почти сразу берет себя в руки.

В зеркалах до самого пола, которыми украшены вычурные шкафы с массивными полками у стенки, Тсуна видит свои собственные каре-ироничные глаза и ни следа теплой улыбки ее отражения из другого мира.

Закрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки крепко-крепко, пытаясь запечатлеть это мимолетное видение навечно, чтобы потом вновь пропасть в белоснежном мире.


End file.
